The Contractor shall perform those tasks necessary for the development and continued maintenance and supply of the nonhuman primate as a model for the investigation of arteriosclerosis, hypertension, cardiovascular disease, or dyslipoproteinemia. The Contractor shall introduce, maintain, and hold animals in the modelling protocol, insure adequate disease screening and control, and breed, model, and raise the offispring, and selectively breed heritable characteristics of interest, specifically atherosclerosis and hypertension. The Contractor shall monitor metabolic and cardiovascular or cerebrovascular measurements such as lipids, lipoproteins, ECG and blood pressure, as well as screening for the dyslipoproteinemic or hypertensive animal.